El lado obscuro de la luna
by cassandramalfoy
Summary: Todos tenemos un lado obscuro, que a veces nos traiciona, saliendo cuando menos lo esperamos, como le paso a ella. El solamente pudo contemplarla sin poder hacer nada ya que ella habia tomado sus decicion
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy nueva en esto asi que espero que me tengan paciencia, espero que les guste.

Los personajes de harry poter no me perteneces, solo los tome prestados a J.K. Rowling.

sin mas, a leer espero comentarios.

Capitulo uno.

Era de noche, hacia un calor espantoso en esa época del año, estaba recostada en su cama con un simple camisón de seda que su padre le había regalado ya hace dos años y medio, en su cumpleaños, alegando que ya era hora de que al menos para dormir usara algo mas acorde a su edad.

Mientras contemplaba a la luna recordaba todo por lo que había pasado estos últimos años, las muertes, batallas, dolor, sufrimiento… jaa, y por que no hasta un poco de amor o al menos es lo que ella creyó en realidad.

Tenia poco menos de un mes viviendo en su casa, o lo que quedaba de ella, sus padres habían muerto, hace una semana. Después de la batalla contra Voldemort le comento a Harry que quería buscar a sus padres lo mas pronto posible para cerciorarse de que estuvieran bien, no quería esperar a que las cosas se calmaran, tal vez no conocía a los Mortifagos pero sabia a que atenerse y el daño que les podía causar ha sus padres si de casualidad los llegaban a encontrar. Así que solo espero la autorización de la orden para salir en su búsqueda, que por lo que sabia ella misma, no tardaría en encontrarlos, los estuvo vigilando a lo lejos por cualquier inconveniente y no dudaba en localizarlos rápido, sabia que estaban en Australia, el lugar favorito de su padre, sin demora se dirigió allí, pero lo que encontró no fue precisamente lo que tanto ansiaba encontrar.

El cuerpo de su padre tirado en el piso sin vida no muy lejos de su madre, solo separados por poca distancia, por lo visto el intento protegerla, lo supo por los pedazos de vidrio tirados en el piso alrededor de ellos. Inconscientemente y albergando aunque sea una esperanza de que estuvieran con vida y que sea una alucinación de su ya gastada mente se arrodilla al lado de sus padres y les tomo el pulso, nada ni un latido, ni un palpitar de su corazón, allí supo oficialmente que estaba sola, ya no le quedaba nada.

Después de cerciorarse que sus padres habían muerto, se despidió de ellos, les dio un entierro digno cercas de la casa en la que Vivian, ya no tenia caso de que les regresará sus recuerdos su familia no preguntaría por ella ya que al volverles la memoria, sus abuelos y tíos tampoco la recordaban, y ella no quería tener nada que la ligara al mundo muggle y era mejor dejar todo atrás, pero los honraría de la mejor forma posible, y sabia como, siendo la mejor en todo, que se sintieran orgullosas de ella y así iba hacer. Les escribió a Harry y ron diciéndoles que estaría una temporada en casa de sus padres, que no se preocuparan que estaría bien y que se estaría comunicando con ellos cada semana.

No quería decirles la verdad, con todo lo que habían pasado ya tenían suficiente, además ya nada se podía hacer, sin mencionar que ron estaba muy afectado por la muerte de su hermano Fred y la familia Weasley aun no se reponía.

Así que era mejor descansar mañana iba hacer un nuevo día, el día que regresaría a Hogwarts para terminar con sus estudios, ya que se vieron suspendidos por la guerra.

No nada mas ella regresaría sus compañeros y amigos también, era su último año y tal vez seria la última ocasión en que estuvieran todos juntos, así que tenían que aprovecharlo al máximo, con ese pensamiento se durmió Hermione Granger, sin pensar que tal vez el destino le tenia preparado algo mas, algo mas grande, que las aventuras pasadas, algo llamado destino con nombre y apellido, algo llamado Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, soy nueva en esto asi que espero que me tengan paciencia, espero que les guste.

Los personajes de harry poter no me perteneces, solo los tome prestados a J.K. Rowling.

sin mas, a leer espero comentarios.

Capitulo dos.

Wiltshire, en el sureste de Inglaterra, se encuentra la mansión Malfoy habitada ahora por el único miembro y heredero de esta familia.

Draco Malfoy estaba recostado en su cama observando su brazo izquierdo en donde posaba la marca tenebrosa, testigo del hombre en que se había convertido, solo por satisfacer los deseos de su padre y por proteger lo único que en verdad le importaba, su madre.

Había llegado hace poco de Hogwarts, la correspondencia que tanto había esperado, así que se levanto de su cama, el cuarto se encontraba en total obscuridad, lo único que iluminaba era la luz de la luna que se infiltraba por las cortinas del ancho ventanal.

Camino hacia el balcón de la habitación, al llegar la luz lo segó un segundo, solo en lo que se acostumbro a ella. Al pie del lugar se encontraba el extenso jardín de su madre llenos de narcisos como a ella le gustaba.

En su mano derecha, llevaba el sobre que esta mañana había llegado, MacGonagal respondía a la carta que le envió ha principios de semana, para solicitar su regreso al colegio.

Necesitaba terminar sus estudios, ya que era un requerimiento para tomar posesión de la herencia que sus padres le habían dejado al morir, y mientras el se graduaba el pariente mas cercano tomaba las riendas de los negocios, pero al no tener tíos por parte de su padre, el dinero de la familia Malfoy, quedaría ahora en el único miembro de la familia Black con vida, al menos que el supiera, y esa era sin dudar alguna, Andrómeda Tonks, hermana de su madre.

Así que se dispuso a leer la dichosa carta de una buena vez, mientras leía, en su rostro se pudo distinguir, (aunque no muy bien por que la luna fue opacada por una nube solitaria) un deje de molestia e incredulidad, en lo que al parecer, para el era solo una confirmación de lo que ya sabia, así que, solo cerro la carta con enojo y se dirigió al despacho de su padre, ahora suyo a responderla.

Mientras caminaba al despacho y pasaba por infinidades de reliquias que su familia tenia por generaciones, no pudo evitar pensar que si su madre estuviera viva el no tendría que estar haciendo estos tramites tan molestos para el, no le veía el cazo el regresar a Hogwarts, había bastantes colegios de magia por donde sea, podría inscribirse a cualquiera, pero claro, estaba el hecho que su madre quería que estudiara allí, ya que no estaba lejos de casa y así podría verlo cuando quisiese, así que su padre la complació y el por no llevarle la contraria termino aceptando, como ahora, al solicitar regresar a ese horrible lugar, al que tanto despreciaba.

Sin darse cuenta llego al despacho, al entrar automáticamente se prendió la chimenea, ya que el lugar es bastante frio, poso sus ojos en el escritorio, y por un instante su vista le poso una mala jugada, al distinguir la imponente figura de Lucios Malfoy sentado en la silla.

Se sentó, cogió tinta y un pergamino y procedió a contestar la carta unas simples pero concretas palabras.

Nos veremos a la hora acordada y descuide estaré puntual.

D.M.

Después de esa breves palabras, envolvió el pergamino y llamo Leto, su halcón, su madre se lo regalo cuando entro al colegio. El animal se poso en el brazo de Draco y mientras este le envolvía el pergamino el animal estaba quieto como el le enseño hace algunos años.

Llévaselo a MacGonagal.- el animal expandió sus alas y aleteo elevándose en el aire lejos de Draco, mientras ente lo observaba perdiéndose en el horizonte, pensando en lo que la carta de la directora de Hogwarts decía.

Sr Malfoy.

Hace algunos días que recibí su carta, y como comprenderá no me sorprendió su solicitud, ya que su madre me había enviado una carta pidiendo lo mismo que usted, y como a ella, no le pude contestar a tiempo dado los acontecimientos resiente, le responderé lo mismo que a ella.

Me temo que dado sus antecedentes como Mortifagos, no puedo admitirlo de nuevo al colegio, ya que varios miembros del consejo estuvieron de acuerdo al rechazar su propuesta de reingreso.

Tengo una propuesta que hacerle joven Malfoy, así que espero verlo mañana en el colegio a las 9:30, en mi despacho, y hacia decidir su futuro, créame que con la respuesta que usted me de podría asegurar su regreso a Hogwarts, con la autorización del consejo o sin la de este.

Y sea puntual, por favor.

Atte.:

Minerva MacGonagal.

Directora del colegio.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, espero que les guste.

Los personajes de harry poter no me perteneces, solo los tome prestados a J.K. Rowling.

sin mas, a leer espero comentarios.

Capitulo 3.

Una figura se deslumbraba del camino de Hogsmeade al colegio.

Iba a pasa tranquilo, recordando como era su vida cuando era tan solo un niño, y no es que ahora se un adulto de 28 años, apenas si cumpliría los 17, pero se sentía mas grande, había madurado demasiado pronto incluso para una persona como el.

Desde niño su padre, le hacia cosas horribles, tortura tras tortura, golpe tras golpe, crucio tras crucio e innumerables cosas de mas, no le importaba incluso, con el tiempo dejo de doler cuando lo llevaba a los sótanos de su casa a su sesión de ¨cariño fraternal de padre a hijo¨.

Recordaba las veces que salía con sus amigos a husmead, en los permisos de la escuela, la risa de Pansy, el silencio de Theo, lo desastroso de Blaise, las tonterías de Crabble y Goyle. El sabía que la mayoría de las personas pensaban que no tenía amigos y que todos ellos se juntaban por conveniencia, pero no era así, la vida de cada uno de ellos era igual o un poco peor dependiendo del padre que les tocaba, pero ellos se apoyaban sin importar que fuera lo que les pasaba.

Al pensar en sus amigos levanto la cabeza al cielo, preguntándose que estarían haciendo cada uno de ellos, no se habían vuelto haber desde hace tiempo y de cierto modo los extrañaba. Alcanzo a ver el altar torres del colegio mientras caminaba, sabiendo que ya estaba cercas y que pronto se decidiría su futuro.

Llego poco después a las enormes puertas del colegio que estaban frente al, luciendo imponentes y majestuosas ante el.

Estaba apunto de abrir las puertas del castillo cuando una persona hablo a sus espaldas, sabia quien era, solamente se giro para confirmarlo, allí ante el se encontraba minerva MacGonagal la directora del colegio.

- valla, no me lo esperaba tan temprano señor Malfoy, tengo entendido que nuestra cita es para las 9:30 y apenas pasan de las 7. Bien mejor así tengo muchas cosas que resolver y mientras mas rápido mejor, sígame señor Malfoy.- dijo MacGonagal mientras lo guiaba a la dirección del castillo.

Pasaron corredores largos e infinidades de retratos de magos y brujas pasadas, hasta que se detuvieron frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada de la dirección.

- tome asiento señor Malfoy.- mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a el.

- como ya le mencione antes no me sorprendió la petición que me hizo a principios de semana, dado ya que su señora madre había hecho lo mismo, y como no pude responderle a ella por recientes acontecimientos, le diré lo que le iba a informar a ella en ese entonces.

- bien.- fue lo único que contesto, no le gustaba mucho tanto rodeo quería saber la respuesta ya, no tenia mucha paciencia y tanto parloteo lo molestaba.

- usted no puede volver al colegio señor Malfoy, sus antecedentes como Mortifagos, no son muy apropiados para esta institución, además el consejo le negó la entrada, no quieren tener nada que ver con el hijo de lucios Malfoy, ni con lo que le rodea, en este caso usted.

- por eso lo hice venir señor Malfoy, tal vez el consejo no quiera nada con usted, pero yo si, en lo personal, yo pienso que usted no tuvo nada que ver en las decisiones de su padre, después de todo aun es menor de edad así que...

- disculpe que la interrumpa directora, pero no estamos aquí para que me diga lo que usted piensa de mi o lo que no, y que si lo que hice fue por obligación o no. Estoy aquí para que me hable de la propuesta que me tiene, no de lo que acontece en mi vida, por que a decir verdad son cosas que ha usted no le interesan.- soltando un leve suspiro para sacar la tención que hasta el momento había estado reteniendo.

-y con respecto al consejo, por si esos incompetentes no lo sabían, fui absuelto de mis cargos ante el tribunal, si ellos no lo entienden es su maldito problema no el mío. Aun recuerdo cuando corrían tras mi padre para pedir apoyo sobre tontería que ni me interesa. No se a que vienen esos aires de dignidad, cuando antes no los tenían, aun sabiendo que mi padre era un Mortifagos.-bien lo soltó sabia que no tenia porque hablar así pero ya estaba arto de los discursos, de las miradas llenas de lastima por el destino de su familia, así que sin querer termino desquitándose con ella.

Estaba molesta, quien se secrecía ese pequeño mocoso tonto, para venir hablarle así a ella.

-bien, si así lo quiere.

- En estos momentos estoy en busca de un profesor para que imparta las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, como sabrá la mayoría de las personas que tenia contemplada para que impartiera esta clase lamentablemente ya se no encuentran entre nosotros, por lo tanto, dado a las circunstancias la única...- otra vez la voz de ese mocosa la interrumpió.

- Sigo sin entender, por que diablos me tiene que importa que usted no encuentre un maestro para la materia, no es como si me importara ya le dije que...- antes de poder terminar la voz de la directora se hizo presente, solo que esta vez más fuerte y molesta.

- si me dejara terminar de hablar entendería lo que le quiero decir, hace que limítese en poner atención, y deje de interrumpir señor Malfoy, no creo que a su señora madre le agrade la forma tan irrespetuosa en como se comporta.- dijo esperando una nueva interrupción por marte del muchacho que no llego.

- Bien como iba diciendo, la única opción viable es usted, dado como ya mencione, su estrecho conocimiento de la materia, por parte de su familia y tutores claro esta. Además que el ex director del colegio aquí presente, lo recomendó por sus conocimientos académicos, si sebe de lo que hablo no es verdad.

Se hizo un silencio un tanto pesado en el ambiente hasta que Draco hablo.

-que es lo que sabe directora.- comento mientras la miraba, esto no le estaba gustando nada.

- lo que Albus me comento, que eres, muy a mi pesar, el mejor alumno que Hogwarts ha tenido desde Voldemort, superando con creses a la señorita Granger, sin mencionar, tus calificaciones en los timos, y que nadie aparte del profesor Snape y el mismo director sabían de tus verdaderas calificaciones.

-tengo entendido que tenias dobles exámenes, los resultados, de los examines comunes que los maestros le poníamos eran entregados y publicados como los de sus compañeros, mientras que los que le aplicaba el director, solo eran entregados a sus padres o me equivoco.

- piense en la propuesta señor Malfoy, en los beneficios que le daría claro esta, las salidas fuera del horario para dormir, entrada libre a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, muy a mi pesar, claro mientras sepa yo que libro tiene, le daré la libertad de elegir el que guste, simple apelando a su buen juicio claro esta, y una infinidad de beneficios mas, claro contando con sus obligaciones de profesor, alumno, y claro esta premio anual.

- que me dice entonces señor Malfoy, acepta o no.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, espero que les guste.

Los personajes de harry poter no me perteneces, solo los tome prestados a J.K. Rowling.

sin mas, a leer espero comentarios.

Capitulo 4.

Todo se quedo en un terrible silencio un tanto incomodo. Lo suficiente como para que el pensara en las cosas y agradecía que MacGonagal no insistiera en su respuesta inmediata.

Si bien el esperaba una propuesta un tanto reflexiva, por así decirlo, como trabajo comunitario, una disculpa publica, para todos los que trato mal, en especial, a la sangre sucia de Granger. Pero no se esperaba eso.

Regresar a Hogwarts, como alumno y premio anual, que de por si ya sabia que seria, si no como nada mas ni nada menos como profesor de defensa como las artes oscuras, eso si que no se lo esperaba, estaba gratamente sorprendido. Por donde quiera que lo mire, es un punto a su favor, la libertad que tendría era algo con lo que había soñado siempre, entre esas paredes del castillo ser tratado como lo que era, alguien superior, muy por enzima de los demás, como debía ser, sin esconderse ser un Malfoy en toda la extensión era algo que no podía dejar pasar, no esta vez.

De solo imaginar la cara que pondrían el trio de oro, cuando sepan quien es su maestro de DCAO, lo satisfacía enormemente, no se lo esperarían, el poder que tendría sobre ellos , los puntos que el ganaría para su casa siendo alumno.

Una gama de oportunidades se abrieron ante el en ese mismo instante, así que sin postergarlo mas procedió a responder.

- Acepto la propuesta que me ofrece, directora, si bien es algo que en verdad no me esperaba me tiene gratamente sorprendido e entusiasmado hace que dígame cuales serian mis obligaciones como profesor y los demás títulos otorgados.

- Buena decisión señor Malfoy, la verdad esperaba que aceptara ya que no cuento con los suficientes profesores, y no me había tomado la molestia en buscarlos, como vera con los preparativos de la reconstrucción del castillo, he estado un poco ocupada y como usted estaba en un apuro igual que yo ambas partes se vieron beneficiadas. A demás no iba a dejar que una mente como la de usted fuera a parar a Durumstrag, verdad.

- Y sobre sus obligaciones como profesor, están preparar sus clases para los alumnos de todos los grados, eso incluye claro esta las clases avanzadas para los de su mismo año. Tendrá clases particulares por las noches tres horas solamente, una materia por semana y sus exámenes, serán de dos por cada mes, presentara los éxtasis antes que sus compañeros con fin de que termine sus estudios a mitad de año, así tenga que ocuparse solamente de las clases la otra parte del año, claro dependiendo de sus resultados académicos, como premio anual tendrá una torre aparte que compartirá con la otra premio anual, y será responsable de los prefectos de su casa y de las actividades escolares que se le soliciten los maestro y yo.

- Se que es mucho trabajo para usted, pero tiene que poder si tiene alguna duda o crea que no podrá con, solo solicite ayuda a su jefe de casa, en este caso al profesor Slughorn, que creo estará mas que complacido en ayudarle.

- Cuando llegan los alumnos al castillo,¿ tengo que estar antes que ellos?, ¿vendré con ellos en el tren o llegare antes como los profesores?, ¿ comeré en la mesa de los profesores?.- todas esas dudas tenia si bien le encantaría ser el centro de atención, pero viendo todas las cosas que tendría que hacer, ni tendría tiempo para relajarse un momento el baño de prefectos.

- Los alumnos llegan mañana. señor Malfoy, no creo que eso se le pueda olvidar, y contestando a sus otras preguntas, si tiene que estar antes como todos los profesores, se activara para usted la red flu que hay en el despacho del aula de defensa contra las artes obscuras por dos horas el tiempo que tendrá usted para resolver sus asuntos y regresar acá, y con respecto a lo de comer con el profesorado, dependerá exclusivamente de usted, pero déjeme recordarle que en ocasione especiales lo tendrá que hacer, al menos el primer día si.

- Entiendo, una ultima pregunta, mas bien afirmación, Granger es la otra premio anual no es cierto.

- Si así es, y espero se comporten a la altura de sus obligaciones, ya están demasiado grandes para rencillas de niños no creé señor Malfoy.

- Ahora si no le molesta, le pedo que se retire, su visita ya se prolongo demasiado y como vera tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, al igual que usted, además a un me falta encontrar un maestro para las clases de transformaciones que acepte también ser jefe de la casa de Griffyndor, y aun estoy buscándolo.- dijo poniéndose de pie dando a entender que ya no tenían nada de que hablar, mas sin embargo le sorprendió que el mocoso ese no entendiera su indirecta directa por que permaneció sentado.

- Una ultima pregunta, profesora y será la ultima y yo mismo le diré quien encaja perfectamente el la descripción del nuevo maestro y jefe de su casa, ¿ por que yo, habiendo demasiadas personas para el puesto, por que yo en especial, eso de que la oportunidad se le presento no me lo creo, así que quiero saber por que.- sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, no dudaba de sus capacidades, era un Malfoy después de todo, Snape le enseño bien pociones, su tía Bella no fue la acepción, así que tenia que saber por que.

- N o se le va una no es cierto, bien le prometí a su madre que haría lo posible por ayudarlo, además que Albus intervino por usted, sin mencionar que sabe muy bien que el puesto de defensa contra las artes obscuras, esta por así decirlo maldito, ya que ningún profesor es capaz de terminar el año u volver a iniciar otro, ya que terminan muertos, locos, o terminan siendo impostores. Así que como nadie quiere ocupar su lugar, tome la opción que se me presento.

- Yo verdad.

- Así es, usted.

- Bien entiendo. En una hora estaré aquí directora y le presentare mis planes de estudio, para los diferentes años, así que compromiso.- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

La directora se le quedo viendo esperando la solución para su problema, ese pequeño mocoso en verdad la iba a dejar así, con tremendo problema sin siquiera ayudarle, que no se supone que el se ofreció. Iba a continuar despotricando una salta de maldiciones la mocoso, cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Con respecto a sus problemas, creo que el mejor candidato para usted, es la comadre... quiero decir Billus Weasley, trabaja en el banco Gringotts, es su mejor opción, además creo que proviene de una larga dinastía de Griffyndor`s que bien podría ser también su jefe. Es mas me sorprende que no le haya pedido a el que sea el profesor de DCAO, pero bueno, eso es todo, hasta al rato directora.- salió sin ni siquiera darle tiempo de responder.

- Aaa, maldición, porque no se me ocurrió antes, ese mocoso resolvió esto antes que nada, de haberme acordado de los Weasley ese niño ni siquiera hubiera estado aquí.- se sentía molesta, como se le pudo haber pasado algo como eso.

- Tranquila Minerva, lo hecho, hecho esta ya no puedes retractarte, además te dije que el joven Malfoy te podría ayudar no es así, y mira ya te resolvió el primero de tus problemas, así que despreocúpate.- dijo el retrato del ex director del colegio de Hogwarts.

- Ya lo se Albus, pero no se como se lo vayan a tomar los alumnos, en especial esos tres, ya sabes lo temperamentales que son, en especial Weasley y Potter.

- Además no me gusta ese mocoso, su arrogancia me recuerda a Snape, solo espero no tener problemas con el, como los tuve con el en su tiempo.- dijo un poco triste por la perdida de su colega y amigo, porque a pesar de sus rivalidades, era bueno platicar con el debes encunado.

- Vamos Minerva no te pongas así, sabes que a Severus no le gustaría. Mejor escríbele la carta a Billus a ver que te contesta.

- Este bien.

Mientras ella escribía la carta para la comadreja mayor, Albus pensaba que tal vez no haya sido la mejor decisión que haya tomado, pero ya estaba solamente dejaría que las cosas tomaran su curso y rogar para que todo saliera como el quisiera.

Pero lo que no sabia nuestro querido director, es que lamentablemente las cosa planeadas nunca salen, por que a lo lejos de todo, un mal se alzaba, tranquilo, tomando su tiempo, esperando el momento preciso para aparecer, para destruir todo lo que conocen, y ya tenían a la persona adecuada para que lo iniciara, alguien que ni siquiera estaba contemplado en los planes del profesor.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, espero que les guste.

Los personajes de harry poter no me perteneces, solo los tome prestados a J.K. Rowling.

sin mas, a leer espero comentarios.

Capitulo 5.

Caminaba despacio por los corredores del pasillo, que la dirigían al andén nueve y tres cuartos Sabia que se encontraría a sus amigos, y la acosarían con preguntas insistentes hasta que les digiera que es lo que estuvo haciendo estos meses que no se vieron.

Estaba claro que le preguntarían por sus padres y como estarían. Hasta el momento no tenia planeado que decirles, así que esperaba que le saliera aunque sea esta vez bien el poder mentir.

Mientras pensaba esto cruzo la barrera protectora que separaba a los dos mundos, ante ella estaba el tren que los llevaría a Hogwarts este ultimo año, dejo que se disipara el vapor de la locomotora para poder buscar a sus amigos, camino entre la multitud que la miraba y susurraba a sus espaldas, pretendiendo no ser visto, hasta que los encontró, estaba por subir al tren, pero movían sus cabezas de un lado a otro buscando a alguien. La esperaban a ella lo sabia, nunca llegaba tarde, siempre era la primera en aparecer y supuso que se les hizo extraño no encontrarla así que solo estaban desesperados por esperar.

Con un suspiro se armo de valor para acercarse y poner fin a la incertidumbre que le albergaba, dando un paso más al pasado y vivir el presente lo más que pudiera.

La pequeña Weasley fue la primera en notarla, así que le hizo un movimiento con la mano para decirle que se callara, al parecer le entendió, porque simplemente sonrió y se dedico a buscarla como los demás entre la multitud, fingiendo no haberla visto.

- Hola, lamento la tardanza, había mucho tráfico y salí un poco retrasada de casa.- solo esperaba que eso bastara para retener las preguntas pero se equivoco.

- Como que un poco retrasada, estas bien, sucedió algo, porque no avisaste, estas loca nosotros aquí con la preocupación y tu ahí tan tranquila que considerada de tu parte Herms.- dijo su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley.

- Dale un espacio ron, a esta hora el trafico esta insoportable, lo sabrías si al menos quisieras ir debes en cuando al mundo muggle, pero no te quieres quedar aquí, así que deja de fastidiar.- dijo Harry Potter otro de sus mejores amigos.

Se sorprendió, al escuchar hablar a su amigo así, por lo general los dos se ponían muy intensos cuando no sabían nada de ella, parece que esto de comenzar a crecer estaba rindiendo frutos.

- Por cierto, si sabias que iba a ver mucho trafico, nos hubieras dicho, hubiéramos parado por ti, me preocupe al no verte cuando llega por lo general tu eres la que llega primero, por cierto, donde están tus padres, no vana venir despedirte esta vez.

Bien era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ahí estaba el también con su insoportable, control sobre ella, pero bueno que se le podía hacer así los quería.

Cuando escuchó que le preguntaba por ellos un nudo se formo en su garganta, las palabras no querían salir, y pensó que se iba a desmoronar enfrente de ellos, pero se contuvo, ya tendría tiempo para eso después, pero antes de poder contestar una voz la distrajo de sus pensamientos,

- Y luego dices que yo soy el hostigador amigo, que paso con eso de no ser pesado con ella y preguntarle por que llego tarde, heeeee, a ver contesta. Si es cierto Herms no veo a tus padres por ninguna parte tenia deseos de verlos, papa quiere hablar con el tuyo, sabes por los artefactos esos que usan.

- No pudieron venir, tuvieron que salir de improvisto, una tía se puso mal, así que tuvieron que viajar apenas ayer, así que no pudieron venir, pero les mandan saludos, además creo que ya estoy grande para venir sola al anden, ellos quisieron que esta vez lo hiciera yo sola, ya saben, para dar pasa a la separación de padres e hijos, o algo así, cosas muggle ron, no entenderías

- Vez mama, tú también deberías hacer eso, danos libertad, mujer nos terminaras perdiendo, te lo aviso, verdad Ginny.

- Estas loco, habla por ti, yo quiero que me traiga, son pocos los momentos que me puedo separa de ustedes, bola de maniacos, que un momento de chicas aunque sea con tu madre se aprecia. No lo tomes a mal mama, sabes que te quiero, pero estos me asfixian, no los soporto.

- Lo se cariño, yo también te quiero y te entiendo. Deberías de aprender a tu hermana jovencito y pórtate bien no quiero mas problemas entendido y va para los tres, entendieron.

- SI señora Weasley.- contestaron al unísono los tres chicos, mientras que la pequeña Weasley se burlaba de ellos a sus espaldas.

- Bien creo que ya es hora de que se suban el tren esta apunto de marchar y ustedes todavía están aquí, vamos dense prisa.- dijo el señor Weasley, mientras les ayudaba a subir laos equipajes al tren.

Una vez arriba, se despidieron de los Weasley, y el tren comenzó su marcha, por primera vez para los de primero, pero para los de séptimo año que repetían por la suspensión pasada de la guerra era el último de sus viajes, así que trataron de prolongarlo a lo máximo.

La mayoría de los vagones estaba ya ocupado por los alumnos, así que encontrar uno vacío estaba difícil, mientras caminaba, se preguntaban como seria este ultimo año para ellos, si la amenaza de Voldemort, ni nada, iba hacer demasiado extraño, pero lo superarían, de eso estaban seguros.

Encontraron un vagón casi vacío, solo era ocupado por una despistada niña, y un tímido muchacho regordete, Neville Longbottom lo y Luna Lovegood.

- Hola luna, como estuvo tu verano.- Ginny fu la primera en saludar a los ocupantes del vagón.

- Bien estuve con papa en unos de sus investigaciones por Suecia, estuvo fascinante.

- Que hay Neville, como estas, como estuvo tu verano.- Ahora fue el turno de Harry en preguntar.

- Normal con mi abuela, visitando a mis tíos, y ustedes que hicieron chicos, creo que esta año va a hacer demasiado raro no creen.

- Si yo también lo creo.- dijo Hermione, con tal de no platicar de su verano.

Los minutos fueron pasando entre pláticas y comentarios del pasado, recordando como fue que se conocieron por primera vez y mucha cosas, en adelante, hasta que llego la hora de cambiarse y cumplir con sus obligaciones.

- Vamos Ginny y Luna, es hora de cambiarnos e ir a la vagón de prefectos, lo hemos dejado pasar, pero creo que ya es tiempo de hacerlo, no tardaremos en llegar.

- Pero que dices Hermione, yo soy el que tiene que ir, Ginny no, ella no es prefecta, yo si.

- No ron este año, es donde Ginny sale así que ella y otro grupo de estudiantes que iban en sexto, son los que van hacer de prefectos, si que este año le toca a Ginny al igual que a Luna.

- Entonces porque vas, si alguien más tiene tú puesto como prefecta, ya no tiene caso de que también vayas.

- Ron, la razón por la que yo también voy, es por que soy premio anual, este año, así que es mi obligación ir, entiendes.

- Premio anual, porque no dijiste Hermione, felicidades, de saberlo te abríamos obsequiado algo.

- No tienen porque, además ya lo sabían se los dije el otro año, que no lo recuerdan.

- SI pero con lo que paso pensamos que ya no iba a pasar nada, pero nos alegramos por ti. Verdad ron.-dijo Harry al ver la metida de pata que estaba cometiendo su amigo.

- Ehhh, a si eso, ya lo sabíamos.

- Bien cámbiense, enseguida volvemos.

Dicho esto, fue al baño a cambiarse, una vez lista paso haber si sus amigas estaban listas, para ir juntas al vagón, solo tuvo que esperar unos cuantos minutos, para que así las tres chicas fueran juntas al área de prefectos.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, unas voces muy familiares alcanzaron a escuchar, poniendo toda la atención del mundo, se miraron entre si las tres, para preguntarse si hacían bien en escuchar, paso si acaso un minuto, cuando decidieron que no les interesaría saber de que hablaban esas asquerosas serpientes, pero algo de lo que dijeron las dejo paradas, escuchando la conversación.

- Enserio Blease, como que no sabes nada de el, toda la semana he estando intentando comunicarme con el, pero cada vez que, llego a la mansión, su tía es la que me recibe y me dice que no esta o que esta ocupado y no deja que hable con el, ya me preocupo.

- Tranquila Pansy, ya sabes como es Draco, no le gusta que lo molesten cuando esta ocupado, deja de presionarlo, yo también he estado tratando de contactarlo, pero sabes que nuestras lechuzas están siendo interceptadas por el ministerio, así que acordamos dejar de comunicarnos, no se si la carta en que acordamos eso le haya llegado a Draco, así que no te puedo decir si nos esta evitando, o esta pasando algo, así que porque no te relajas, además si algo malo pasara ya lo sabríamos, recuerda lo que paso con sus padres, fuimos los primeros, en saberlo y dudo que alguien mas lo sepa aparte de nosotros, así que relájate, cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts lo sabremos.

- Pero y si no esta, ella tiene razón Zabinni, Malfoy odia Hogwarts mucho mas de lo que odia a Potter o a Weasley, y todos lo sabemos tal vez se inscribió en Durumstrag, como siempre quiso, no sabemos si regreso, no lo hemos visto en el tren ni los corredores.

- Ya lo se Nott, pero sabemos bien que el único motivo por el que Malfoy regresaría es por su madre, ella era la que quería que el estudiara aquí, así que solo nos cuesta esperar haber que pasa.

- Por cierto, han sabido algo de Crabble y Goyle, no he sabido nade de ellos desde la caída de Voldemort.

- No, están escondidos con sus padres, dudo mucho que los lleguemos a volver a ver, después de todo, ellos fueron los únicos de nosotros seis, que en verdad mataron a alguien, así que no creo que se libren de esta.

- Creo que es mejor que nos cambiemos estamos por llegar y la reunís de prefectos esta cerca, y tu tienes que ir con Nott, Pansy, así que es mejor que se apresuren.

Se miraron entre las tres, lo que acababan de oír, era algo que le tenían que contar a los chicos, algo estaba pasando con Malfoy y tenían que averiguarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, espero que les guste.

Los personajes de harry poter no me perteneces, solo los tome prestados a J.K. Rowling.

sin mas, a leer espero comentarios.

Capítulo 6.

Después de la junta cada quien se despidió, para hacer sus respectivas rondas, acordando quien era el responsable de la primera ronda y quien era su pareja.

Cuando iban acercándose al vagón que compartían con sus amigas las chicas se detuvieron un momento.

-Creen que es bueno comentarles a los chicos lo que escuchamos de Malfoy, no es como si nos importara el Huron, pero con eso que Teddy esta con el, pues podría ponerlo en peligro.-dijo una Ginny bastante preocupada por el niño.

-No lo se, Harry es muy impulsivo Ginny, ya lo conoces, es capas de ir en este momento por un escuadrón de Aurores e ir a buscar a Malfoy hasta debajo de las piedras si es necesario.

-No creo que sea necesario, Malfoy no es malo, además dudo mucho que haga algo malo, su tía no lo dejaría.-dijo Luna

-Tal vez tengas razón y no tendríamos que comentarles nada, Malfoy sabe….-Hermione no pudo seguir hablando por que unas voces la interrumpieron.

-Que pasa con Malfoy, mione, en que esta metido esta vez, y que es eso que no quieren contarnos.-dijo llegando de improvisto Harry Potter con Ronald Weasley.

-Nada Harry, lo que pasa es que le estaba, contando a Ginny que es raro no ver a Malfoy, por los pasillos, con eso que siempre se la pasaba molestando a los de primer curso, esto se ve bien tranquilo.

-Si Harry, nada mas eso, es extraño lo tranquilo que esta, eso es todo, además no se que es lo que asemos hablando del Huron ese, estamos por llegar, mejor vamos al vagón, si, por que tenemos que estar hablando de el.

-No lo se dímelo tu, que hacían ablando de Malfoy por el pasillo, las tres.-dijo Harry, no es que estuviera celoso, es solo que desde supo que Teddy se mudo con el, se ponía así cada que Malfoy salía a la conversación.

Bien eso no se lo esperaban, ahora que iban hacer, sabían que Harry sospechaba algo, ya que no era normal que hablara así, así que tenían que inventarse una escusa muy buena para librarse de esa, lo ms rápido que pudieran. No querían alterar a Harry por nada, además no sabían que era lo que pasaba así que era mejor decírselo después.

-Nada ya te lo dijimos, no tienes que ponerte así por Malfoy, además mira ya llegamos, porque mejor no vamos al vagón, por las cosas y nos vamos, si.

Harry las miro, como procesando la información que le acababa de dar Ginny, así que por esta vez les creyó. Se dio media vuelta para tomar rumbo a recoger sus cosas- bien vamos-y sin mas siguió caminando con todos por sus cosas.

Una vez que todos tomaron sus cosas, se dirigieron a los carruajes que los conducirían al castillo, se quedaron observando por un instante el castillo que se veía a la distancia, cada uno de ellos sabia que esa seria la ultimas vez que visitarían a Hogwarts de esa manera, así que no pudieron evitar la nostalgia que les embargo, al saber que esa era la ultima vez que lo vieran de esa manera.

-Bien creo que es hora que dejen esa tristeza atrás, este es nuestro ultimo año en el colegio, así que hay que aprovecharlo al máximo, no creen, estamos todos aquí, Harry venció a Voldemort, así que es un nuevo comienzo, anímense, vamos ya llego el ultimo carruaje y si no, nos damos prisa tendremos que ir caminando.- Esa fue luna un poco intranquila por la actitud de sus amigos así que intento darles ánimos.

-Además si nos quedamos aquí los Wrackspurt, nos van a molestar.- dijo Luna dirigiéndose al carruaje que los esperaba, antes de subir, miro al Thestrals que tiraba del carruaje y le sonrió, en definitiva adoraba a esas criaturas.

Todos fueron subiendo y ya que estuvieron listos, el animal emprendió el camino hasta el castillo, los chicos iban sumidos en una plática interesantísima sobre las eliminatorias del campeonato mundial de Quidditch, y daban sus pronósticos. Mientras las chicas hablaban de como seria su estadía este ultimo año, y sobre las materias de la escuela, Hermione les decía que cursaría las mismas que ellos aparte de ruinas avanzadas y que regresaría con Hagrid a cursar cuidado de criaturas mágicas avanzadas también, por que le estaba empezando a gustar los dragones.

Cuando Ron escucho se puso a gritar histérico.- Acaso estas loca, como que vas a regresar con Hagrid, que no vez que esta loco, acaso no recuerdas las criaturas espantosas que nos hizo cuidar en los años pasados.

-Si Ron lo recuerdo, pero ustedes tienen la culpa, así que de que se molestan, además no les estoy pidiendo que la cursen conmigo, les estaba comentando a GINNY que materias cursaría YO este año.- dijo enfatizando algunas palabras para que el pelirrojo entendiera que ese no era asunto suyo.

- Que, de que hablas nosotros, no te dijimos que la tomaras, no acabas de decir que fue decisión tuya, porque ahora nos echas la bronca ha nosotros.- dijo un escandalizado Harry al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

-Pues porque por su culpa, yo me quede enamorada de ese bello dragón que estaba en Gringotts, cuando fuimos a la cámara de Bellatrix, y si se que fue mi idea montarlo, pero la sensación fue increíble, así que ustedes tienen la culpa por no disuadirme a tiempo, ahora entiendo como es que a Charlie le gustan tanto.-dijo con una enorme sonrisa (fingida) en su rostro.

-Además que no se supone que ustedes estaban hablando de Quidditch, sobre no se que de los Cannons y demás, sigan con lo suyo, metiches.- les dijo sacándoles la lengua a los chicos, que al verla hacer ese gesto se extrañaron, por lo general ella no era así pero suponían que tal vez era hora de divertirse como lo que eran, simples adolecentes.

Así ello siguieron su interesante platica, asiendo apuestas y viendo las fechas de los partidos, al poco rato se les sumió Ginny a la platica, para nadie era un secreto que ella era amante de este deporte, aunque no era raro crecer con cinco hermanos y siendo la mas chica tenia que acoplarse a la rutina de ellos, tal como dicen los muggles ``si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele´´, y ella tuvo que vencerlos en su propio juego. Además no tenia de que quejarse, al fin de cuentas, ventaja sacaba de eso cuando quería algo no.

Hermione iba leyendo un libro, de defensa contra las artes obscuras que nunca había leído y se le hacia extraño ya que por lo general ella conocía todos los libros que le pidieron, pero cuando leyó el nombre de ese, la verdad le intrigo y desde que lo compro la mantuvo bastante metida en eso. Hasta que cayo en la cuenta que no sabia quien les daría esa materia y por que les había pedido el libro de `` mil maneras de como matar a tu enemigo´´, era demasiado raro.

Mientras llegaban ha la puerta de entrada del colegio y bajaban del Thestrals, dirigiéndose al comedor para que se diera la bienvenida, sus amigos notaron que ella llevaba el libro, y se extrañaron por el titulo, así que decidieron preguntar.

-Oye, Herms, de donde sacaste ese libro, por lo que se ve es de artes obscuras, y tu no eres muy aficionada a ellas.- dijo Harry mientras doblaban por un pasillo hacia el comedor.

-Es lo que te iba a preguntar Harry, el libro lo pidió el nuevo profesor de DCAO, y quería saber si sabias quien era, por que en la hoja que nos dieron no dice, que no se dieron cuenta del titulo cuando compraron la lista de los libros.- dijo mientras pasaba la vista por cada uno de ellos, la mayoría negó con la cabeza a acepción de Ginny , que afirmo, y ella simplemente negó con la cabeza desesperada, como era posible que fueran tal despistados, con esas cosa, enserio, a veces se preguntaba como era posible que ellos hayan acabado con la guerra.

Así que a paso decidido y para evitar una pelea con sus amigos por despistados, se dio la vuelta para entrar de una vez por las puertas del comedor, que estaba segura, que ya estaría lleno, después de todo su carruaje había sido el ultimo.

Cuando abrió las grandes puertas del comedor, todo era como lo recordaba, el techo estrellado del castillo iluminado por las luces de las velas suspendidas en el aire que asía un poco legumbre la atmosfera, pero aun así, despendía un agradable calor a hogar que de verdad había extrañado tanto. Tal sumida estaba recordando todo que no se dio cuenta que se había quedado parada en medio de la puertas, impidiendo que sus amigos entraran, y que la mayoría de los alumnos se les quedaron viendo cuando el famosísimo trio dorado había echo su aparición el la puerta de entrada.

Harry al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba y caminaba la agarro fuertemente de la mano para hacerse notar, y funciono, Hermione lo miro como preguntándole que sucedía, el simplemente le regalo una sonrisa que ella correspondió, así que la jalo un poco hacia el y le dijo al oído.- te quedaste como ida y no dejas entrar a los chocos, estas bien, te noto un poco extraña Hermione, sabes que puedes contar con migo para lo que sea verdad.- dijo dándole un poco de animo, algo le decía que ella estaba mal, como un presentimiento, se veía un poco distante y hasta mas seria de lo normal y no le agradaba en absoluto.

-No descuida estoy bien, lamento si te preocupe.- le dijo tratando de tomar compostura, así que le regalo una ultima sonrisa y caminaron a sus mesas.

A cada paso que daban, notaban las miradas de todos sobre ellos, como si esperaran que digieran algo, así que la que hablo fue luna.- nos vemos después chicos, me voy a mi mesa, nos vemos después.- lo dijo tan bajo que ellos solamente asintieron sin saber que había dicho solamente la vieron irse asía su mesa cuando estaban apunto de tomar asiento todos un sonoroso aplauso los desconcertó. Todos y cada uno de los compañeros de su casa se levantaron aplaudiendo por lo que ellos habían echo, poco a poco, todas las casas fueron haciendo lo mismo, como rindiendo homenaje ha aquellos, que los habían salvado, hasta unos cuantos Slytherin aplaudieron.

Poco a poco los aplausos fueron disminuyendo y cada uno tomo su asiento, para seguir con el programa establecido.

Los de primero, entraron para ser seleccionados para las diferentes casas, quedaron así; 5 Hufflepuff, 6 Ravenclaw, 5 Gryffindor y 7 Slytherin. Y sorprendió bastante no esperaban que esa casa fuer la mas llena ese año en particular, por los resientes acontecimientos.

Los grados menores eran iguales, estaban repletos de alumnos, de las diferentes casas, pero los grados de quinto año para adelante eran los desiguales, la que menos tenia era Slytherin por sus alto porcentaje de Mortifagos que había en el, alumnos que habían perdido la vida por un ideal estúpido, que sus padres les habían inculcado, o por estar en el momento equivocado al momento de la guerra.

Los únicos rostros que se le hacían familiares a Hermione Granger eran los de Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott y Blease Zabinni esas malditas serpientes se salvaban de todo.

Mientras ellas los observaba, el sombrero daba los pronósticos de ese año, como siempre hablaba de la unión de las casa y de lo prospero que seria ese año para todos.

-Que pasa Hermione, desde hace rato te noto que vez a la mesa de las serpientes, pasa algo, no le quitas la vista a Parkinson, te pasa algo.- dijo Ginny llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-No es solo que no entiendo como MacGonagal, los dejo entrar al castillo, cuando ellos querían entregar a Harry a Voldemort, y como diablos se habrán librado de Azkaban. Además esta lo de Malfoy, no se Ginny, esto no me gusta nada.- dijo un tanto alterada

-Que pasa con Malfoy, vuelvo a preguntar y esta vez quiero la verdad.- les dijo Harry esta vez más molesto.

-Lo que pasa es que cuando íbamos al vagón de prefectos, escuchamos a Parkinson decirles a Nott y Zabinni, que Malfoy no contestaba sus cartas y que cada vez que iba a su casa Andrómeda lo negaba y le decía que estaba muy ocupado resolviendo asuntos familiares y no dejaba que nadie lo viera.- dijo Ginny esperando que la reacción de su novio no sea tan escandalosa.

-A caso es tal loca Ginebra, como se te ocurre decirnos hasta ahora, sabes lo que les puede pasar a Teddy, si ese rubio oxigenado anda en malos pasaos, debiste decirnos antes, el niño corre peligro.- dijo un alarmante ron por la salud, del ahijado de su amigo.

-Ron tranquilízate, sabes perfectamente, que nuestra intención no es preocuparlos, por que sabíamos que actuarían de esa forma, no sabemos que pasa y si sea cierto, te estamos diciendo que escuchamos esa conversación, y no nos consta que es lo que pasa. Además si se los decíamos, Harry es capas de presentarse en Malfoy Manor, con un escuadrón de Aurores y Hacer un escandalo de la nada, sabemos que Andrómeda no haría nada para lastimar a su nieto a propósito, es su abuela por Merlín, ella no lo lastimaría.- bien se estaba alterando, no le gustaba la mirada que tenia Harry y sabia que haber dicho lo de los Aurores a el no le sonaba mala idea así que hizo que se calmaran.

-Harry se lo que piensas, así que por que no te calmas, y después del banquete, le dices a MacGonagal que investigue quieres así saldremos de dudas.

Harry estaba alterado, sabía que haber dejado que Andrómeda Tonks se llevara a Teddy a casa de Malfoy no era buena idea, pero ya nada podía hacer, así que asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender a su amiga que aceptaría su propuesta y mas adelante le pedirían ayuda a la directora. Aun así estaba un poco perturbado, hasta que sintió la mano de su novia entre sus manos pudo relajarse y poner atención a lo que decía la directora.

-Bien ahora demos paso a la presentación de los premios anuales, la señorita Hermione Granger, unas de las mejores alumnas que haya pisado Hogwarts, en mas de una década, sus calificaciones son excelentes, un aplauso por favor.- dijo la directora con una cara de molestia, que nadie entendía porque, así que todos aplaudieron alegremente mientras ella se levantaba.

-Ahora, ya se que a la mayoría les sorprenderá esto, y créanme a mi también, no era algo que estaba en mis planes y mucho menos estaba enterada, es por mucho el mejor alumno que haya pisado Hogwarts desde hace muchos siglos, el señor Draco Malfoy.- todo el mundo se quedo paralizado, habían escogido a ese Mortifagos como premio anual, y MacGonagal lo había puesto por enzima de Granger, que acaso estaba loca o que.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, todos comentaban que como era posible que el fuera elegido premio anual, otros que en donde estaba, nunca lo vieron en la estación y mucho menos en los vagones de ida al colegio, el alborotó fue creciendo, algunos protestaban y decían que estaba mal.

Otros como los de Slytherin no sabían que decir, que no se supone que su príncipe no regresaría ese año, en donde estaba, los mas perturbados eran sus amigos que se miraban sin comprender nada y no sabían que decir a las miradas que los de su casa les mandaban, preguntando por el, hasta que MacGonagal hablo.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, espero que les guste. por favor, en verdad necesito que me digan si lo estoy haciendo bien o de plano lo cancelo. gracias.

Los personajes de harry poter no me perteneces, solo los tome prestados a J.K. Rowling.

sin mas, a leer espero comentarios.

Regreso.

Señores guarden silencio por favor.-dijo alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar entre la algarabía de el gran comedor.

Se que les desconcierta, la decisión que se tomo con respecto al señor Malfoy, pero según el historial académico de la escuela , Malfoy cuenta con las mejores calificaciones del colegio, superando a la señorita Granger .-lo que dijo no hizo mas que aumentar el desconcierto y odio al joven mago.

Sabía que no era buena idea, escuchar los consejos de un retrato, más si estos eran los de su fallecido amigo y ex director del colegio Albus Dumbledore. Pero lamentablemente para ella la decisión ya estaba tomada y había que hacerle frente. Si así se pusieron cuando les dijo que el joven Malfoy regresaría y seria premio anual, no quería saber como seria cuando les digiera que el iba hacer su maestro en defensa contra las artes oscuras. Morgana vendita eso iba hacer un apocalipsis peor que el de Voldemort.

-Como es que ese reptil rastrero va a regresar al colegio, que no se supone que se esta pudriendo en una celda en Azkaban, junto con el anormal de su padre. Y como esta eso que es mejor que Granger, todos en este maldito colegio saben que ella es mejor que el, por Merlín, si hasta Weasley es mejor que Malfoy, y eso ya es decir demasiado.- comento un muchacho de Ravenclaw.

-si es verdad, como se le ocurrió admitirlo de vuelta, que ahora Hogwarts se convirtió en un maldito reformatorio para convictos o que. Esto es absurdo, se supone que este es nuestro ultimo año y todos sabían que el no regresaría, sabemos que lo declararon inocente pero no tiene que pagar su condena con nosotros, que busque otro maldito lugar para estudiar, siempre estaba alardeando de que el quería estar en Durumstrag, por no se va para allá.-dijo un alumno de Hufflepuff de pie bastante molesto.

Todo se estaba saliendo de control, lo sabia bien, podía callarlos a todos con un simple movimiento de su varita, pero sabia que eso solo los alteraría mas, al pensar que lo estaba defendiendo, cosa que no era así, pero tenia que calmarlos en ese momento si no, las cosas se podrían poner sumamente mal.

-No les estoy pidiendo permiso, para aceptar alumnos al colegio, si no mal lo recuerdo, yo soy la directora, no ustedes, así que las cosas se hacen a mi manera no a la de ustedes, que les quede bien claro jóvenes, las puertas de este colegio, están abiertas para cualquier persona, ya sea alumno o ex alumno. Cualquiera tiene derecho a equivocarse, nadie es perfecto en esta vida, así que espero que acepten mis decisiones y si no, esperare a los alumnos que no estén conformes en mi despacho para redactarles sus calificaciones y recomendaciones, para su salida inmediata del colegio.-tenia que tomar decisiones drásticas lo sabia la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en contra de que el joven Malfoy regresara, pero lo que había dicho era verdad, las personas tienden a cometer demasiados errores a lo largo de la vida, una tras otras, el problema no esta en cometerlos , esta en aprender de ellos para no cometerlos otra vez, aunque la vida te tiente en volver hacer, y ella pensaba que el joven Malfoy había aprendido de ellos, ahora estaba en el seguir adelante y tratar de no volverlos a cometer o seguir el mismo camino de antes, todo estaba en el.

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, no pensaba que la directora les saliera con eso, al parecer había escogido proteger a su nuevo alumno favorito, todo el mundo en el comedor estaba en shock, ahora nadie sabia que decir, como es que de un momento Malfoy no solo iba a regresar si no que estaba bajo la tutela de la directora, acaso esto era un mal chiste o que.

Los alumnos que estaban de pie, armando un alboroto, se sentaron del desconcierto por la resiente noticia, no sabían en que pensar y que decir, eso estaba mal, no tenia lógica, ellos eran los buenos y Malfoy era el malo se supone que ella debería estar de su lado, no del de el.

Desde cuando las cosas habían cambiado, se empezaron a preguntar y la respuesta les vino a la mente a todos cuando la se la hicieron. Claro desde que el era el mejor alumno, por eso lo hacia, para nadie era un secreto que la directora amaba alas mentes brillantes, un ejemplo de ello era Granger que había sido su favorita en todos estos años.

Y ahora que lo pensaban, por que el trio dorado no había armado un alboroto con ellos, se supone que ellos odian más a Malfoy que los demás, porque ahora estaban tan cayados y no decían nada. Como si todos acabaran de entender ese insignificante detalle, todo el alumnado voltio a mirarlos esperando su reacción.

Como si lo que acabaran de escuchar hubiera sido una broma de mal gusto para ellos, no reaccionaron, se quedaron tranquilos, viéndose entre los tres, no era necesario hablar para entenderse, se conocían demasiado bien, no por algo pasaron muchas cosas juntas, pero lo que acababa de decir MacGonagal, los tomo por sorpresa, nunca se lo esperaban. Hasta hace unos momentos estaban hablando de lo peligroso que era Malfoy para Teddy, como para enterarse que lo tendrían de vuelta, así que les tomo algo de tiempo procesar la información y cuando estaban apunto de protestar como los demás, las palabras de la directora terminaron por dejarlos descostrados por mucho mas tiempo.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba, no de ella, pero las cosas parecían que en verdad estaban cambiando, se notaba, así que tendrían que empezar a acoplarse a eso, así que armándose de valor y lanzándole una mirada a Hermione para que hablara por los dos, se dieron cuenta que todos esperaban por su reacción así que ella tomando un suspiro procedió a preguntar.

-Directora, como es eso que Malfoy tiene mayor calificación que yo, si mal no recuerdo, siempre he checado la calificación de todos, cuando salen publicadas, y las calificaciones de Malfoy están por debajo que las de ron, así que no entiendo, como es eso posible. Si bien para los que no lo saben, Malfoy fue absuelto de sus crímenes dado a que no cometió homicidio, como los demás Mortifagos, y le dieron una condena leve para quedar en libertad y para serle sincera no esperaba que fuera esta, el volver al colegio.-dijo una perturbada Hermione al saber que por algo, Merlín había dicho que Malfoy era inteligente, y listo ahora lo era.

-Lo que pasa señorita Granger, es que al joven Malfoy nunca le ha gustado ser, digámoslo así, el centro de atención por sus calificaciones, así que cuando entro al colegio, hizo un trato con el director, donde se estipulaba que el señor Malfoy no dañaría al colegio, por no tener los estándares recomendados para alguien como el, a cambio de distorsionar las calificaciones de el, para el alumnado, como para su familia. Tengo entendido que los que sabían de este acuerdo solo eran, el director y el profesor Snape, así que el hacia dobles exámenes, los que normalmente nosotros los profesores le aplicábamos y los que el director le hacia, así las calificaciones eran distintas, y el pasaba desapercibido.-dijo la directora un tanto inquieta, por lo respondido.

Sabía que los que mas alborotó armarían serian ellos y por lo que veía solo era el inicio de todo, así que se apresuro a seguir con su explicación.

-Le digo con toda honestidad señorita Granger que nadie de la escuela sabia de esto, ni siquiera el profesorado, ya que al consultarlo con ellos, se hicieron las mismas preguntas que ustedes, pero les aseguro que es verdad, yo misma le hice algunos exámenes al señor Malfoy, para comprobar dicho conocimiento sobre sus calificaciones, y no nada mas lo comprobó, si no que al parecer, el señor Malfoy, supera las expectativas máximas de un alumno común del castillo.-dijo bastante seria, savia que seria un duro golpe para ella, pero era mejor hablarle con la verdad.

-Entiendo, es por ese motivo el que Malfoy regresara.-dijo sin mas que añadir.

-Así es, y espero la compresión de todos, los momentos pasados, se que fueron muy difíciles para todos, en especial para las personas a las que el señor Malfoy menosprecio por su sangre, pero creo que es bueno dejar las cosas en el pasado y seguir a delante.-dijo esperando que al menos uno de ellos entendiera sus palabras.

-Ahora bien, sigamos con lo demás, este año me delegaron a mi la dirección, por el lamentable asesinato de el director Albus Dumbledore, si que como no tendré tiempo de otras cosas, me vi en la tarea de buscar un nuevo profesor para la clase de transformaciones y el nuevo jefe de la casa de Gryffindor, como también un nuevo profesor para el puesto de vacante de la clase de defensa contra las artes obscuras.

Mientras ella hablaba, los de la mesa de Gryffindor, el especial el trio dorado, se encontraban en una acalorada discusión con respecto a lo recién descubierto.

-Puedes creer lo que MacGonagal acaba de decir, esto es una vil estafa, de seguro ese maldito hurón, le lavo el cerebro para que lo aceptara, como esta eso que ahora es súper inteligente, jaa ….por favor hasta yo se que es peor, así que a quien quieren engañar con esas cosas tan baratas.

-Solamente les falta decir ahora que es súper guapo y que todas en el colegio quieren andar con el no, esto es una…..como es la palabra Herms, esa que siempre dices, no lo recuerdo.-dijo algo perdido con su dialogo.

-Infamia, ron.-le dijo a su amigo.

-Eso una infanta, solo eso les falta.- termino un acalorado pelirrojo.

-No veo por que no, es decir, Malfoy es bastante sexy, de eso no hay duda, cualquier chica en su sano juicio no desperdiciaría en estar con el, ni siquiera un minuto.-dijo Ginny ocasionando que todos los que escucharon su comentario voltearan a mirarla.

-Que, es la verdad, que ustedes se sientan intimidados, por el no quiere decir que no sea cierto.- termino por decir evitando la mirada de sus compañeros, y en especial la de su novio y hermano.

-Espera un momento Ginebra Weasley, como esta eso de que ese hurón nos intimida, y tu como sabes que es sexy, que no estas enamorada de Harry, que ase viendo a Malfoy.

-Por que no estoy siega, y por si no lo sabias querido hermano, tengo ojos, así que me doy cuenta, a demás, entre las chicas del colegio se corre el rumor de que Malfoy es demasiado bueno, ya saben no, para eso.- bien eso comentario no debió decirlo, pero vamos, se le salió, un error lo comete cualquiera, aunque por la cara de su hermano y novio, era mejor no decir nada.

-Creo que era mejor omitir ese ultimo comentario Ginny.- dijo Hermione.

-Si, creo que si, pero vamos hasta tu lo has escuchado, así que no me vengas con escusas.-termino por decir Ginny.

Para este extremo sus amigos no nada mas estaban alterados, si no que estaba segura que estaban apunto de asesinar a alguien en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad, enterarse que Malfoy no solo aterrorizaba la escuela, si no que al parecer se había acostado con medio colegio hizo que algo en ellos se despertara, mandándoles señales de alerta.

Cuando estaba a punto de replicar, la voz de la directora MacGonagal los hizo poner atención de una vez.

-Bien recibamos con un fuerte aplauso al señor Billus Weasley, que será a partir de mañana su nievo profesor y jefe de la casa Griffyndor, adelante profesor.-dijo MacGonagal.

De entre las puertas laterales del gran comedor, salió el mayor de los hijos de Arthur Weasley, y a pesar del gran rasguño que deformaba su cara, en el avía un porte elegante, con ese traje negro, con su caminar pausado pero firme, traía el pelo lacio y rojo característicos de su familia, se acerco a la tarima en donde se encontraba la directora, y estrecho su mano en forma de saludo y agradeciendo la oportunidad de regresar a su añorado colegio.

El desconcierto en la mesa de Griffyndor, fue enorme, sobretodo para cuatro personas en especifico, no se esperaban eso, la verdad que no, pero fue una sorpresa bastante agradable para ellos.

Sin más que esperar, la casa de Godric Griffyndor, se levanto en aplausos y aullidos para recibir a su nuevo jefe y profesor, todos estaban contentos por la sorpresa, así que dieron la bienvenida a unos de los mejores alumnos de esa casa.

Todos en Griffyndor sabían quien era Billus Weasley, y lo que el representaba, así que con gran alegría y respeto le hicieron sentir nuevamente en casa.

Todo iba como esperaba, una noticia mala, después una buena y para finalizar, una peor, que la primera, así es como ella lo tenia planead, así que por que detenerse, mañana vería los resultados de su caótica decisión y por primera vez desde hace años Minerva MacGonagal se pregunto si estaba tomando las decisiones correctas, así que sin darle tiempo a perder a los alumnos para que procesaran la siguiente información, prosiguió a decirles el nombre de su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras.

-Por favor, guarden silencio todo y tomen sus respectivos lugares. Se que están contentos pero ya tendrán tiempo para las preguntas después.-dijo MacGonagal mientras asía sentar a los alumnos.

-Como ya sabrán siempre es un lio encontrar maestro para esta clase y este año no fue la acepción, sin más preámbulos, les presento a su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras, el señor Draco Malfoy.-dijo una MacGonagal ligeramente asustada por la reacción de los demás.

Todo el castillo se torno en un completo silencio, que nadie se atrevía a romper, no se sabia si por miedo a lo recién dicho o por decir algo indebido que pudiera alterar a los demás. Lo que si se sabia es que nadie sabia como reaccionar, todos esperaban la entrada de Malfoy, que al parecer no se dignaba a salir, o el tiempo para los que estaban sentados por el momento se detuvo y no supieron que hacer.

De la misma manera en la que salió Billus, lo hizo Draco Malfoy, mientras el otro profesor trasmitía calor y abrigo, el trasmitía odio y repulsión hacia los demás, todos pudieron percibirlo se sentía en el aire.

El joven muchacho camino entre las mesas de los maestro, para saludar de la misma manera en que lo hiciese el mayor de los Weasley.

Había escuchado todo lo que dijeron de el. Como lo crucificaron sin siquiera enterarse de la verdadera razón por la que lo hizo, no esperaba mas de ellos, después de todo así era la gente, siempre rechaza lo que no entendía y el no era la acepción, lo supo en el momento en que acepto la propuesta de MacGonagal, sabia que seria difícil, y tomaría su tiempo que ellos entendieran y se adaptaran, solo esperaba que al menos, no fuera tan difícil.

Desde la mesa de Slytherin, seis pares de ojos no dejaban de ver a Malfoy, aun no creían lo que acababan de escuchar, el no solo regresaba para terminar sus estudios, si no además lo hacia como maestro, eso era digno de admirar no esperaban menos, ahora entendían porque no contestaba a sus cartas y por que su tía lo negaba todo el tiempo. Estaba preparando sus cosas para volver.

Sin saber por que o como tres alumnos de Slytherin se pusieron de pie, aplaudiendo al nuevo profesor, ellos tres sabían por lo que el había pasado todo este tiempo y estaba orgullosos de el, por ser considerados de los pocos que podían tener la distinción de ser amigos de Draco Malfoy.

Poco a poco, toda la casa se puso de pie, saludando a al profesor, felices por que haya regresado, por tenerlo de vuelta.

Draco al escuchar los aplauso, voltea a ver quienes avían sido y no se sorprendió de que hayan sido ellos, así que les dio una ligera sonrisa que se alargo al ver que todos los de su casa se levantaba.

Eso era algo bueno, al parecer, los de Slytherin, le dieron la bienvenida, a su forma, sabían que el estaba de vuelta, con mas fuerza y garra que antes, bueno no por nada era el.

No por nada era Draco Malfoy. No por nada era, es y será el príncipe de Slytherin.


End file.
